robotechfandomcom-20200215-history
Bowie Grant
Bowie Grant was the son of Vince Grant and Jean Grant and nephew of the late Claudia Grant. After his parents left on the SDF-3 to attempt to reach Tirol and to negotiate with the Robotech Masters, he was put in the care of his godfather, Rolf Emerson. His father and mother would remain on active duty, far from Earth and Bowie, for the remainder of the next two wars on Earth. During the Second Robotech War, Bowie was a VHT-1 Veritech Hover Tank pilot in the 15th Alpha Tactical Armored Corps, where he served under his childhood friend Dana Sterling. Bowie often resented his military background, once saying that he was a child of the military on "by default," because of his parents and godfather's backgrounds. He had a much greater passion for music, being able to play many instruments including guitar and piano. Despite this, Bowie still had a strong spirit in battle and was strongly against leaving his team mates behind or being left out of conflicts. Biography Youth )]] Bowie was born in the year 2013, to Jean and Vince Grant. He was born one year ahead of Dana Sterling, his childhood friend — both of them being an effect of the baby boom which followed the First Robotech War. (Robotech Masters 1: Dana's Story) On one occasion during his youth, he found a piano in the bombed-out ruins of Macross City. It was broken and out of key, but was still something that he found magical. It was this experience that lead to a great passion and interest in Bowie, which he carried to adulthood. (Robotech Masters 1: Dana's Story) )]] The Sentinels He was a sensitive, soft-spoken youth, who has yet to find his place in the world. Like his childhood friend, Dana Sterling, his parents left him in the custody of his god-father, General Rolf Emerson, while they joined the forces of the SDF-3 on their sojourn to the stars. The Second Robotech War Bowie and Dana grew up like brother and sister. When Dana entered the service, Bowie tagged along and eventually became her aid in the 15th squadron. Bowie was a skilled fighter, although he had no love for war or even physical sport. His true interest was music. Bowie was a gifted piano played and singer. With this in mind, it seems no wonder that he found himself attracted to the alien, Musica. A mutual attraction the caused both Bowie and Musica to desert their posts in an attempt to avoid the insanity of war. He survived the Second Robotech War with Musica, her people and the 15th ATAC Squadron. Post-Second Robotech War Bowie and the ATAC Squadron would eventually fought on the Battle for Reflex Point during the Invid Invasion. Aftermath Edit After the war, Bowie left the military to be with Musica. They began volunteering for various peace groups and relief operations. The two participated in a number of demonstrations, which were often brutally suppressed by the Global Military Police. Musica herself became involved in overseeing the welfare of her people, and they tried their best to warn humanity of the impending arrival of the Invid. Their warnings remained unheeded, right until the Invid Invasion. es:Bowie Grant Category:Army of the Southern Cross Category:Musicians Category:Humans Category:Robotech Expeditionary Force